


A Day in the Life

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, RokuNami - Freeform, day in the life, normality, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After Sora’s returned to the Destiny Islands from his death–and everything is fine again–Roxas and Naminé just want to find a play to star in on their Island. This is that story.Cuteness. Fluff. Very simple story.Slight SoKai in the background. Final Fantasy references, as well as one for Tales of Vesperia.





	A Day in the Life

Naminé was wearing a very light green dress, that reminded her a lot of Tinker Bell from Sora's memories… and Kairi somehow, since weren't redheads supposed to wear green?  
  
...Her dressing like this had been Roxas' idea, as he'd calmly suggested that she get over her fear of color like he had.   
  
And also because he'd just played a game, where some character named "Rita Mordio" got a pretty green dress—as the "princess"--when he and her friends put on a play. And since Roxas wanted them to put on a play themselves, apparently Rox thought the gods would bless them with one falling into their laps if she dressed like Rita.  
  
After this development, Naminé had wanted to ask Roxas if he'd likewise dress up like a prince for her... But Naminé had stopped herself, when remembering how hard of a prince and princess story that Sora and Kairi had had thus far.  
  
"I just-" Naminé started now, making certain to pull her hair out from behind her ears so that she looked less like Tinker Bell. "I feel like I look like a leaf in this ensemble, is all."  
  
"But that's even more perfect, Naminé! Maybe you'll look like Ophelia—because, err, surely there were underwater leaves during her big scene."

Naminé was actually pretty sure there _weren't_, since there were no traditional leaves underwater unless someone dropped them into the ocean, but she didn't want to rain on his parade.  
  
"Okay, Roxas. We can start looking soon-ish… but I'm feeling a bit peckish. Can we get some lunch and then attempt to find a play that will cast us?"  
  
Roxas didn't need to be told twice. He always made sure to see to Naminé’s needs, after he'd learned how she'd been abused by Organization XIII.   
  
So that's how they found themselves at the food court in the Islands’ main mall. Naminé was wolfing down spicy fries as Roxas just took sip after sip of Coke, when the witch finally found the confidence to ask Roxas what she'd been wanting to for a while now: "Roxas, why are you so big on plays now?"  
  
Roxas blinked a few times at this, clearly not knowing how to answer the question. But after he stared at his hands for a moment, he seemed to figure it out. "…I guess because most of them happy endings that we didn't for a long time, so they're comforting... And maybe this is my passion? We didn't have time to look into hobbies before, but now we do. Right?"

At this, Naminé couldn't help but smile and reach across the table and hold Roxas' hands. "Then I'll help you out as much as I can. It's the least I can do, since you've always aided me with my art. Let's go find a play to be in!"  
  
So with that, hand-in-hand, Naminé and Roxas left the building. And what would they run into right outside, but a play going on? At first, Naminé thought about trying to join this one with Roxas but when whoever was supposed to be the "princess" punched the "hero". Roxas laughed at it… and Naminé also thought it was somewhat funny, but more than anything she thought they should get out of there.  
  
After that, the couple looked around the city for a while, but couldn't find another one. It was then that Naminé decided to call Kairi. Knowing what a drama queen her sister could be, Naminé thought that Kairi might know of some people looking for actors.  
  
Kairi picked up her phone on the third ring—laughing when she did so, and Naminé could only imagine that Sora was failing to make baked good at Kairi’s house again. She wondered if he'd used the blender with the lid off this time…

"Hey, Nami. What's up?" Kairi asked with a strange quality to her voice, that made Nami think she’d licked the top of a lid of icing when she spoke.  
  
"You know how Roxas has been wanting to act lately? ...Well, have you heard of anything he could audition for?" Naminé questioned, praying that Kairi had something. At this point, she was even considering seeing of Roxas would be okay of working backstage on one… but she kind of doubted that he would.  
  
In the background, Naminé heard Sora shouting: "Oooh! Tell them to audition for the one that we just got here, that my friend Dagger was in!”  
  
Naminé had heard about that one from Sora before... Apparently a Zidane had surprised this 'Dagger', by secretly being the character Marcus in the play. And when Dagger had realized just who was playing Zidane, Dagger had run down to where he was at and lip-locked with Zidane. Naminé didn't think she was quite ready for that with Roxas yet, she thought with a blush...   
  
And apparently it wasn't meant to be, anyway.  
  
"Actually, Sor,” Naminé heard Kairi saying over the line. “They've already cast everyone for it. I know Selphie and her new boyfriend, Irvine, got the main roles. And that's all that I know of. I'm really sorry, Naminé." And Kairi _sounded _sorry, like she was ready to tear through the whole world to look for a play for them herself.  
  
Disappointed by this, but having expected it, Naminé was quick to take Kairi’s guilt away. "Don't worry about it, Kairi. It was a longshot, anyway. But thanks for trying!"  
  
Sora was saying something about how he knew friends who could _write _something for them, but Naminé told him not to worry about it since it would take too long.

Once Naminé hung up with Kairi, Roxas came back to Naminé's side. He had found a stray skateboard, and his days from Twilight Town had seemed to take him over while Naminé chatted away.  
  
"Dead end?" Naminé’s orange-haired boy asked.  
  
At this, Naminé simply nodded. And in response, Roxas kicked some dust out of his way in a lethargic manner. "It's no big deal, Nami. I can always try for something later, when it's time for winter musicals or whatever."  
  
But thinking about the vision Roxas had seemed to have for his own version of Hamlet earlier, Naminé got hit with an idea. "Roxas, let's go back to our backyard! You still have the video camera and tripod Pence leant you. Right?"  
  
"I guess... But why?"  
  
"Roxas, I… I sort of pooh-poohed you and Xion's dreams of existing a year ago… and I’m still sorry for that. So now it's my time to make up for it! Come on!"  
  
Grinning widely as she grabbed Roxas' hand once more, the blonde began leading Roxas back to their home: fortunately, it was only a short distance away since they had sort of come full-circle in looking for an acting gig.  
  
Roxas, as they ran, began to argue that Naminé shouldn’t put blame on herself for what DiZ made her do, which was sweet to Naminé—and she told him as much—but when he seemed to note how happy she was, and that she didn't mean what she’d said too seriously, he let it go.  
  
Once they were back home, Naminé told Roxas of her plan to film his version of Hamlet with just them in it… her even in this outfit, to represent an Ophelia who was closer to the surface of the water when she fell.  
  
They filmed it as best they could—finding things around their house to use for sets, sound and other costumes—and this would serve as an audition tape for Roxas... and Naminé.  
  
And then exhausted, they fell back onto Naminé's bed while holding hands, and Nami saw Roxas promptly fall asleep beside her… the girl he trusted with his life.


End file.
